Túneles
Túneles (Tunnels en ingles) es una novela fantastica escrita por Brian Williams y Roderick Gordon. Fue publicada en 2007 tras terminar a parar en las manos de Barry Cuningham, el editor que descubrió a Harry Potter. Originalmente fue llamada The Highfield Mole pero el titulo fue cambiado por la editorial y en el 2008 se publicó la segunda parte llamada Profundidades (Deeper). Actualmente los autores se encuentran trabajando en la última parte de esta trilogia que se llamará Free Fall. BRIAN WILLIAMS Y RODORICK GORDON ---- Ambos autores británicos han dedicado varios años y mucho entusiasmo a Túneles, novela que comenzaron a escribir cuando Williams perdió su trabajo en la banca de Londres. El destino quiso que la novela fuera a parar a manos de Barry Cuningham, el editor que descubrió a Harry Potter. Desde entonces se ha convertido en un auténtico fenómeno literario internacional. SINOPSIS ---- Will comparte con su padre una afición muy extraña para un chico de catorce años: pasa su tiempo excavando, buscando tesoros perdidos en las entrañas de la tierra. Así descubre que, bajo el mismo Londres, existen túneles que no constan en ningún mapa y puertas olvidadas durante siglos. Pero… ¿adónde llevan? Cuando el padre de Will desaparece misteriosamente, el joven decide aventurarse en su búsqueda, desafiando la oscuridad y el temor a lo desconocido. Con la sola ayuda de su amigo Chester, se dirige hacia un mundo fascinante y a la vez aterrador, un mundo lleno de sorpresas, con sus propias leyes, extraños personajes… y terribles amenazas. El libro que la crítica mundial ha calificado ya como el nuevo Harry Potter, una apasionante aventura que transporta al lector, de la mano de su joven protagonista, a un lugar extraordinario y mágico, oculto bajo nuestros propios pies. PERONAJES ---- Will Burrows: Es el protagonista de la historia, tiene un gran fanatismo por la excavación que comparte con su padre, el Sr. Burrows. Rebecca Burrows: Hermana de Will, no tiene un gran papel en la historia hasta que se descubre que es una styx. Obsesiva por la limpieza, se encarga sola de las compras y deudas de la casa.Ella mata a Imago al final de Túneles Dr. Burrows: Padre de Will, en su gran curiosidad descubre un mundo subterráneo en las profundidades de Londres y se mete en un lío macabro. Will buscará a su extraviado padre en la historia. Sra. Burrows: Aduca a la televisión, no se preocupa más que ver sus programas preferido. No juega un papel importante en la historia. Chester Rawls: Mejor amigo de Will, lo acompaña en su búsqueda en el nuevo mundo que se econde de la luz. Sr. Jerome: Amargo y recto, tiene como hijo a Caleb, el hermano biológico de Will. Su esposa Sarah escapó de su mundo para darle un buen hogar a sus hijos. Sra. Sarah Jerome Macaulay: Madre biológica de Will y Caleb, huyó con el mayor, Will, y lo dejó en adopción. Es perseguida por la justicia. Caleb Jerome: Hermano biológico de Will, lo acompañará en su aventura. Tam Macaulay: Tío de Will y Caleb, hermano de Sarah, una gran persona que los ayudará en su aventura. Abuela Macaulay: Madre de Tam y Sarah, abuela de Will y Caleb. Imago: Amigo de Tam, ayuda a los avenureros en su búsqueda y les dá aliento. Es asesinado por Rebbeca Los "Styx": Gente del mundo interior, cruel y despiadados, son la ley allí abajo. ---- Enlaces externos *Relativity digs 'Tunnels' as franchise *The Highfield Mole *Publisher of Harry Potter to reveal 'next big thing' *Rowling publisher creates hype for new boy-wonder series *A boy archaeologist as the next Harry Potter? *Excerpt from Radio 4's Today Categoría:Novelas de 2007 en:Tunnels it:Tunnel (libro)